Naruto goes insane!
by narutokyuubi8000
Summary: what if naruto goes insane?


This will be my best fanfic (I hope) reviews please **IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A STRONG STOMACH DO NOT READ!**

It was October 10, the day many hated some loved. That day naruto hated the most because the villagers like to play a game. That game included naruto he really doesn't like to play it but he is forced to by the villagers. That game is called hunt the fox. He was running at 8:00 P.M. the game began but only 30 minutes later he was found. He took a left then right then left into an alley.

He was trying to not show fear. He saw ninja in the crowd too. The ninja never joined he thought out of pity. His face twisted into horror when the launched kunai at him. He saw a ninja toward him. That man was a drunken Mizuki. He was ready to crap his pants when he took out a kunai. He picked the terrorized Naruto and stabbed his shoulder into the wall. He screamed then pleaded "please stop! You're hurting me! What did I do to you?" he was ready to cry.

Mizuki then slurred/yelled "You killed our hokage Kyuubi!" while he stabbed another kunai into his other shoulder. He hanged there and finally cried. Then Mizuki stabbed him and said "you shall die right here right now!" he was now foaming to the mouth. Then stabbed him in the leg. He then took out all the kunai. Naruto fell to the ground. Mizuki yelled to the crowd "time to bu-"he didn't get to finish his sentence by the laughter coming from the boy. The six year old said "you broke the law" and ripped his head off took his spine and whipped him 20 times lastly he took his heart out and crushed it. The crowd crapped their pants because a six year old boy who is lower than genin killed a chunnin with the speed of the yodaime. They started to run but not one soul was alive.

The hokage was trying to get there before it was too late. But he was too late and Naruto lie there guts all over the place holding a women's head "Hi jiji-san how have you been? Oh say hello to jessica" all the 12 anbu that followed him puked out there dinners. Then Sarutobi said "Who did this? Was it you?" Naruto answered truthfully "Yep they disobeyed your law so I killed them" he then laughed. The laugh was so scary every anbu peed their pants and it made orochimaru's look like a puppy yipped and would scare him. Naruto smile was so scary it seemed like no one should feel this.

6 years later after the incident

Naruto sit in the academy staring at hinata thinking 'YES! She made it. Today I change'. He then went over to hinata and asked like a gentle man feeling great "would you like to go out with me?" That was it she fainted and he caught her. Naruto counted "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0" and she woke up like it was magic. She then said sadly "I must have dreamed that naruto asked me out" then she saw his face and was shocked. Naruto then said "That wasn't a dream that was real. So yes or no?" She screamed "YES!" He then went to the wall put his hand in his pockets and laid there and dodged a punch to the face. Kiba whispered into his ear "stay away from MY girl" getting louder with each word. Naruto replied "Mutt! No one is owned by anyone. She chooses not you. You compared to me I'm alpha male your omega to me". Kiba then yelled back "I'M ALPHA YOU'RE OMEGA LISTEN TO ME SHE'S MINE!" then made his most stupid mistake of his life. He tried to grab her by the arm but felt his own being twisted then he was kicked in the knee then the back finally kneed in the face. "BACK DOWN OMEGA" Naruto yelled.

Naruto started to see a crowd of girls with hearts in their eyes gather around him. Sasuke got angry by the attention fading from him. He got up walked over to him and said "HEY DOBE STOP!" and tried to hit him in the face but felt himself being punched in the stomach thrown across the room and drop kicked in the nuts. Sakura said "how dare you hurt sasuke-kun". Naruto looked her in the eyes "I'm not your freaking lap dog anymore so leave me alone" she tried to punch him but was thrown into a tree.

Iruka watched in amazement as he beat up the two of them. The sensei stopped more fighting by saying "everyone take your seats". He then announced the sensei's in order and appeared in leaves like a play. All of them there, besides one. Team seven was waiting. Naruto was twisting something around his finger. Sasuke was getting annoyed and asked "what the heck is that thing". Naruto then said "oh, this is a gun that can destroy a clan in 5 minute". Sasuke said "give it to me you don't deserve". Sakura then yelled "yeah give it to sasuke-kun, he deserves". Naruto got said irritated "you try and I will shoot you both chop your heads of and feed them to dogs".

Kakashi appeared and sakura screamed "YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi said "get to the roofs" naruto jumped out the window while kakashi looked and saw he was flying up to the roof while kakashi walked to the top. The other two ran to the top. Once at the roof kakashi said "state your like dislikes and your future". Naruto then said "kakashi hatake likes to read icha icha paradise and dislikes not much and his future is to make us good ninja and have a family. You're two's turn". Kakashi was shocked sakura said "likes and future are (looks at sasuke) I dislike idiots and perverts". Sasuke said "I don't like much I dislike a lot of things and my future is to kill my brother". Naruto smiled and laughed then said "I like to torture the villager's then step on their head and rip out their spines (goes on about his torture) I dislike the two next to me I don't mind you and my future is to be the best in the village, oh yeah you have one sharingan in the left eye". Everyone was either puking on the ground or just fainted kakashi puked when everyone recovered he said "don't eat breakfast tomorrow for your genin test bye". Sakura then said "But we already passed it". Kakashi saw this and said "but not mine" kakashi left and naruto laughed at their dumb looks. Then naruto left the two alone.

I hope you like this.

What will happen next?

Do you like?

I'm narutokyuubi8000 and I approve this story.H


End file.
